When the Day Met the Night
by alphabetpuzzle
Summary: Ever since Rose met Scorpius, she's sure she's got it right. It's too bad that he's been running away from her all these years, but what happens when Rose changes her mind? Loosely based on Flipped by Wendelin Van Draanen.


A/N: I finally decided to have a go at writing a "Scorose" I think it's called? I've haven't actually read Flipped but have watched the movie and it was really great, and I originally got the idea from that. The main story is set in their later years but I'm going to skim through their earlier years with the first few chapters. Hope you like!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Yeah I know, boring disclaimer much?)<p>

* * *

><p><span>Rose<span>

When my dad gave me advice on how to survive through my years at Hogwarts, keeping my peace of mind, one of the things he had told me was to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy- the son of his "arch enemy" Draco Malfoy. I do wish I had listened to him then, although to be honest I don't think that, that was even the slightest bit _possible_. It started all the way back in first year when we were boarding the Hogwarts express.

* * *

><p>To me it's like some sort of family reunion as not just my mum and dad are seeing me off, but my uncles and aunties are here too, seeing my (many) cousins off. So naturally I don't really have a problem with making friends, especially since it's my cousin (and best friend) Albus (Al) Potter's first year too. By the time our goodbye's finish most of the compartments are already taken and my older cousins wander off with their friends, whilst Al and I go off to find an empty compartment.<p>

We find out way to compartment B, which looks fairly empty. It's the first time that I meet him. I'm not sure exactly what it is that first attracts me to him, maybe it's his beautiful grey eyes, they're a dazzling grey and they have me mesmerised immediately. Or maybe it's the confused look that quickly materialises on his face when he looks at me, making him look completely and utterly adorable. It could also be the way his silvery blonde locks-

"Err Rose?" Al says nudging me, and I then realise that I've just been standing in front of this beautiful blonde boy and his friend with a rather stupid grin on my face.  
>Shaking myself internally, I ask them the obvious, "We can't seem to find any empty compartments can we sit here please?"<p>

He just shrugs; my immediate thought is that he must be quite a shy boy. His raven haired friend imitates him before saying "Sure."

Ignoring Al's wary gaze, I grin at the pair before sitting across them, "My name is Rose Weasley and this is Albus Potter, but you can call him Al. Or Albus. He doesn't mind. I call him Al though. What are your names?"

He stares straight at me but doesn't say anything. He's even shyer than I presumed. But that doesn't stop the unfamiliar feeling swarming at the pit of my stomach. I think I like that feeling.

However, his friend looks at me cautiously before saying "I'm Edwin Parkinson..."

"Erm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy." Ahah! He speaks! Scorpius has a very nice voice; in fact everything about him is very nice so far, I decide. Before looking at me once more, he returns to talking with Edwin.

While they continue to talk in hushed tones, Al turns around to look at me curiously, "Rosie, are you feeling alright?"

"Erm, yeah just excited and nervous, is all..." I reply, blushing slightly.

"You do realise that this is _the_ Scorpius Malfoy, the son of the man our parents weren't exactly fond of?" Albus whispers.

I consider this for a moment, Scorpius doesn't look evil, and he doesn't look like he's going to unexpectedly hex us into oblivion. In fact he seems like the opposite! He appears to be calm, probably nice and definitely shy. My gaze lingers back to him and he's in a deep discussion with Edwin, although I hope he would just look up again, so I could look into those amazing eyes once more and make him fall in love with -

"Rosssiiieee, you're doing it again!" Al whispers exasperatedly.

"Doing what?" I ask innocently, snapping out of my thoughts. I try to scold myself; after all I am only 11 years old!

"Staring at him weirdly, your eyes get all huge and your smile is well- freaking me out!" He replies, looking concerned. Okay, I can feel my face and neck heating up and I'm pretty sure I look like a ripe tomato_, damn these ginger genes!_

"Oh err... anyway..." After glancing at Scorpius one more time, making sure he's not listening in I turned to my best friend and looked at him quite sternly, "Albus, you do realise that this isn't Draco Malfoy. This is his son, and there's no Dark Lord around to interfere with people's thoughts, we should give him a chance!"

"But-"

"What houses do you guys want to be in?" I ask loudly turning to the boys in front of me.

...

Scorpius and Edwin look towards us and blink twice before returning back to their conversation. Wow, they sure are bashful for Slytherin descendants.

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor, both my parents and Al's parents were in that house too and it sounds by far the best but Ravenclaw would be rather good too. A good friend of our parents- Luna Lovegood- was in Ravenclaw, and she's just great! Once-"

"Yeah Gryffindor for me too." Al says cutting me off but I beam at him, pleased that he's giving Scorpius and Edwin ago.

"We're hoping for Slytherin of course, both our parents were in Slytherin and _that house_ is obviously by far the best." Scorpius says, to which I grin again. (I realise that maybe I'm doing that a bit too much) Did I mention I like the sound of his voice? I've never liked a boy's voice in this way before.

One the other hand, (I'm not prejudiced or anything) I would definitely not want to be in Slytherin. The houses that my already-attending-cousins are in are fairly ranged as there's at least one cousin that is in either Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Lucy Weasley, who is a second year, is the only Hufflepuff out of our cousins. Dominique-3rd year- and Louis-2nd year- are both Ravenclaws and the rest are Gryffindors. We don't have any Slytherins so far so I can understand why Al is so worried.

It's silence and I notice an anxious expression set on Scorpius' face. He's obviously in deep thought and something seems to be troubling him. I wonder if I should ask but decide against it. Al would definitely disapprove, not that that stops me, but Scorpius doesn't seem the talkative kind anyway.

"Our cousin Fred said that there's some sort of test that determines which house we'll be in, but of course that is not true!" I try another stab at making conversation.

"Erm, Weasley is it? It's not a secret anymore, everyone knows how we'll be sorted." Edwin remarks and this unnerves me quite a bit, he didn't have to call me by my last name, _maybe I should call him Parkinson?_

"Oh." I say, feeling embarrassed especially as Scorpius manages to snigger. I wonder if he'll refer to me as "Weasley" too.

"I hope the trolls aren't too big though. I'm still brushing up on my spells." Edwin continues smugly. We all simultaneously narrow our eyes in confusion before busting into laughter.

* * *

><p>Scorpius' POV will definitely be longer, but I'd love to know what you think of this one!<p> 


End file.
